1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a solar cell.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Improvement may be considered for structures and/or software of terminals in order to support and implement such complicated functions.
Recently, users are getting interested in electronic devices employing an eco-friendly technology, which results in increase in an application of a solar cell to the mobile terminal.